


Movie night cuddles.

by dinosaurasrex



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, I'm bad at tagging just read it, M/M, Movie Night, tired bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Beomgyu cuddling with Taehyun
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Movie night cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I wanted to post something so here you go!

"Taehyun-ie!" Beomgyu whined from the couch, "the movie is about to start hurry up!" Taehyun shook his head and smiled at his hyungs antics. Beomgyu might have been older but Taehyun was definitely more grown up. Taehyun heard the beep of the microwave and grabbed the perfectly popped popcorn. He grabbed a big bowl to pour it in. Then he heard him again, "It's starting! Hurry up!" Beomgyu called again from the couch. Taehyun picked up his pace to finally join him on the couch. He set the bowl on the coffee table and snuggles into his hyungs side. Beomgyu turned from the movie to smile at Taehyun and kiss the top of his head. Beomgyu reached and put the popcorn on his lap, focusing on the movie, solely. Taehyun smiled and turned his attention to the TV, to see that they were watching, "The Hunger Games again?" He groaned. "Ssshhhshsh!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he recited the lines of the video they play at the reaping. Taehyun scoffed and picked up his Reese's Pieces from the table. He ate some and attempted focused on the movie. But his mind wandered to the first movie night they had. It was right after dance practice on a Tuesday. Everyone (except for Beomgyu and Taehyun) had some other arrangement for that evening, which left them alone together. Beomgyu had rented a movie from Redbox and he didn't want to watch it alone so they watched it together. It was a comfortable evening, without everyone else there they cuddled and watched movies all night. When it was time for bed he remembered Beomgyu saying something like, "We should do this more often." So movie night became a regular thing they did on Tuesdays, seeing as though everyone was out of the house and they could yell at the TV, eat all the junk food they wanted, and (most importantly) cuddle. He shook himself out of his thoughts and realized that the movie was about half way through and that Beomgyu had fallen asleep. He smiled and moved the bowl gently, then he rearranged them so Beomgyu was laying on his back, and then he climbed on top of him and pulled the blanket up.

Beomgyu woke up when the sun finally came up. He noticed a weight on his chest and looked down. When he saw Taehyun curled up on him he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him. Taehyun woke up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled sleepy. "Hey" Beomgyu said softly, the sun from there window giving his boyfriend a golden hue. "Hey" Taehyun replied pushing himself up to give him a kiss. They shared a kiss and heard the door open. They heard a scoff and then, "Gayyyyyy" Taehyun laughed, "Your one to talk, I saw you with Soobin, don't lie." Beomgyu finally lifted himself enough to see Kai walking in with an open mouth and a red face. He saw Taehyun smile wickedly at Kai. "Aw leave him alone he's just jealous; him and Soobin could never be as cute as us." That caused Kai to turn even redder. "Shut uppppppp!" He groaned as he walked to the bedrooms. "I'm going to take a shower!" He exclaimed leaving the two alone once again. Beomgyu smiled and pulled Taehyun down do early morning cuddles. They would clean up the mess when Soobin or Yeonjun came in and made them. Right now, it was their time


End file.
